TLOZ Wind Waker: What Happened After
by UltimateOtakuGirl100
Summary: Like the title says. What happened after Link's adventure was over? And what about Link's growing affection for a certain pirate...? Well, it's time you found out. Sequel to WW, and prequel to some other stories I'll write soon. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS


**Okay, my fellow Zelda fans, welcome to everyone's favorite pairing: Link/Tetra! :D **

…**Alright, not really. I know that most people prefer Zelda and *gasp* SARIA, but I will always be loyal to Tetra. Zelda is a close second, but, hey, who doesn't love a kick-butt princess who actually can take care of _herself_? And, come on, you've gotta agree that Sheik is pretty cool… **

**Er, sorry, I'm getting off-topic. (Sheik is in an entirely different game, anyway…) **

***Coughs loudly* Heh. Um. Well, anyway, as I was saying, this is a story of what happened _after_ the end of TLOZ: WW. No, this is NOT based on Phantom Hourglass. I included a minor mentioning in here, but really, the sequel does not even come close to the epicness of Wind Waker. I guess I can't really say that with a solid foundation, as I never played PH myself (I just watched the walkthrough of the entire game on YouTube and thought it sucked so I didn't bother buying it), but I don't think that even the people that _have _bothered playing it would probably agree that it sucked in comparison. **

**Yet again, I'm getting off topic. (In case you haven't already guessed, I do that a lot.) ANYWAY, this is the prequel to some OTHER Zelda FanFics I'm going to write at some point; I'll tell you about them after this FanFic. **

**So, yeah, I'm really too lazy to think of anything else to say about it now without getting off-topic again… (BANANAS! ^_^) So how about you just hurry up and read the freaking story… Don't worry, I can annoy you some more with tedious details at the end of it ^_^**

* * *

So Link and Tetra grew up, traveling to unknown places, discovering new lands, finding new things. They often dove head-first into dangerous situations and complicated problems, stumbling into conditions and worries that honestly had nothing to do with them. More often than not, they were the cause of much immature mischief throughout their childhood, playing pranks and making practical jokes.

As they grew older, they frequently ventured out of the Great Sea and explored what had been dubbed "the Black Sea", due to the dark, unexplored reaches of the unknown territory. Several times they discovered ghostly, otherworldly beings; one of which was referred to by the locals as "the Ghost Ship", whose residents of kidnapped Tetra, leaving Link to rescue her.

Many times, the crew also helped the two. It was their duty, they said, to keep Miss Tetra safe. Of course, being pirates, they would often tease their captain, calling her "Princess Zelda" and irritating Tetra to no end.

During one of Link and Tetra's adventures, Link's grandmother became ill and passed away. Link was heartbroken, but Tetra was there to comfort him.

Medli, Princess of the Rito Tribe, grew to be a beautiful young maiden. Although she was still the Sage of the Earth, she occasionally left her sanctuary, as her protection was no longer terribly necessary, and went to Dragon Roost Island to visit.

Komali, the Prince of the Rito Tribe, became a strong and brave warrior, following in Link's footsteps. He married Medli, but was unable to go with her to the inside of the Earth Temple, so he would stay at Dragon Roost Island and await her return, alongside Tondeko, their son.

Makar, a member of the Koroks, rarely left the Wind Temple; when asked by the Koroks on one of his few visits why he stayed there when his protection was no longer so necessary, he replied simply, "It brings me comfort."

At some point, Link and Tetra got married. They used the pirate ship as their home whenever they went somewhere, and also used Link's home on Outset Island, albeit new and improved with new rooms and an expanded house. Occasionally, they would go to Link's Private Oasis, the private cabana he'd received as a child, and stayed there for short periods of time, too.

The two of them had kids, too. Their first kids were Sara and Seedria, twin sisters. Sara, surprisingly, didn't take as much after Link or Tetra as she did Zelda; she is very beautiful and cares greatly for her appearance, much like a princess would. Seedria, on the other hand, was quite the contrary; completely and utterly tomboyish and taking greatly after Tetra, she wore almost exactly the same outfit Tetra had worn as a child, except with a white shirt instead of a magenta-like color.

Finn was the third child to be born. He has tan skin like his mother's and blonde hair styled very much like his father's. His favorite outfit is a pale green tunic with the Triforce on the front, although he sometimes wears his father's tunic from his childhood. Finn is timid and rather shy. Although he is easily frightened, he is willing to step outside the box of what's expected to do what's right.

Shelli was the fourth child. She also has tan skin like her mother's, but a slightly milder tone. She is only a baby; however, even in her toddler years, she seems very curious and smart.

The family traveled everywhere together; and throughout the ages, their adventures would forever be known as "The Legend of Zelda".

* * *

**Alrighty, whaddya think? Sounds good? Heh, even if it doesn't, it doesn't really matter cuz it's just a prequel XD **

**And before I go into anything else, let me clear something up: Link and Tetra's kids are NOT my OCs! Seriously! And no, they're not canon characters, either. They're someone _else's _OCs (but Tondeko _is_ my OC). And _no_, it's not someone's on FFN, either. Some random person on the internet made them up, and soon after that, those kids began appearing EVERYWHERE. *Eye twitching with insanity* They're everywhere… everywhere… EVERYWHERE!**

***Coughs* Yeah. Um. Well. Yeah… uh, as I was saying before, after that one person created those kids, they began appearing EVERYWHERE. Deviantart? Check. Google? Check. YouTube? Double check. Random websites you've probably never heard of? Yep, checkie check checkerton. O_O**

**Uh… what was I talking about? **

**Oh, yeah. The random kids… uh, yeah, so as I was saying before my randomness interrupted me, the kids began appearing everywhere on nearly every website. Their names and appearances varied slightly on occasion, but they're still Link and Tetra's children, no matter what their form. Finn and Shelli are the most commonly known among the kids, but Sara and Seedria still deserve some recognition, am I right? So, here's this image that I based the kids off of (take away the spaces): **

http :/ beagletsuin. deviantart. com/ art / WW- Fanart- Extended- Family- 1 3 2 7 8 7 4 5 0

**And I know that on that website, whoever made that picture gave some of them different names, but the names I put down were the names that, out of all the numerous names for them, I liked the most. So, if you've got a problem with it, too bad, deal with it. **

**Okay… um, up at the top A/N, I said that this was a prequel to some other Zelda FanFics that I'm gonna write later. Yeah, don't worry, I didn't forget. **

**Yeah, the other Zelda FanFics that I mentioned are going to be multi-chapter stories (unlike this one) centering whichever child I feel like doing. This is the necessary information for the stories that I jotted down: **

Link and Tetra's Family and Friends Profiles

~Link~ No info necessary

~Tetra~ No info necessary

~Aryll~ Link's younger sister, has blonde hair, wears pigtails as a kid; saved from Forsaken Fortress as a child by Link; refers to Link as "Big Brother" through life; when grown, usually wears hair down or in a long ponytail; hair grows out when she gets older

~Pirate Crew~ Not technically related to Tetra, but so close that they are like family; lend Link and Tetra their pirate ship to use and live on during their adventures

~Link's Grandma~ When Link left her on island, she was very lonely; died of old age at 89

~Zelda~ Tetra's alternate form

~Link's Parents~ No info known

~The King~ Zelda's father; takes from of a red boat called "the King of Red Lions"; able to communicate in and understand both ancient Hylian and modern Hylian; disappeared after battle with Ganon/Ganondorf

~Sara~ Link and Tetra's daughter; Seedria's twin sister but eldest by a minute (and won't let her sister forget it!); very girly and cares very much for her appearance; not quite shy but still rather timid; favorite color is blue; wears a blue dress and a large blue bow in her hair; hair is a light color, a cross between beige and blonde; wears white sandals; fair skin; 11 years old

~Seedria~ Link and Tetra's daughter; Sara's twin sister but younger by a minute; very tomboyish and stubborn; fair skin but just barely more tan than Sara's; wears red bandana in hair; nicknames are Seed, Ria, Riri, and Syria (out of all those nicknames she prefers Seed—says it sounds more pirate-like); hair is a daffodil-like color—a cross between gold, medium yellow, and light orange; hair pulled up in a ponytail; wears clothes very similar to what her mother wore as a child—white tank-top, sleeveless navy-blue jacket over it, red cloth-like belt, white medium-length shorts, brown sandals; 11 years old

~Finn~ Link and Tetra's only son; third youngest child; very quiet and thoughtful; skin is dark like his mother's; hair is same color as his mother's but his hairstyle is like his father's; wears a pale green shirt with the Triforce on the front; wears tights and brown boots like his father's; occasionally wears his father's childhood tunic outfit even though it is to big for him; 7 years old

~Shelli~ Link and Tetra's daughter; youngest child of all the siblings; only a baby; skin is a cross between Tetra's skin tone and Link's skin tone; hair is around the same color as Seedria's; wears a darkish purple (zipped) jacket with a hoodie attached (that she doesn't really use); wears a pink/magenta skirt; wears brown sandals; hair is still not fully grown out but when worn up, slightly resembles the hairstyle Tetra wore as a child; nearly 2 years old

~Epona~ A horse (if you have _any _knowledge whatsoever of Zelda at all then you should know that); obviously not related to anyone but considered family; found on an island with a farmer selling her so they took her home; only 3 years old, so it is a very small horse, but still able to be ridden by the children

~Medli~ The princess of the Rito tribe; former attendant of Valoo, the dragon deity that lives near the Rito tribe; during Link's adventure as a kid, she discovered that she was the Sage of the Earth and from then on, guarded the Earth Temple; her clothing bears the mark of Nayru, likely due to the fact that it is used as a symbol for the Zoras, and the Zora Laruto was the former sage; plays the sacred harp she always carries that she inherited from Laruto; usually lives in the Earth Temple but since the protection is not as necessary as it was when she was a child, she can occasionally leave and visit Prince Komali, her husband, and/or the rest of the tribe; wears around the same clothes as she did as a child

~Prince Komali~ The prince and chieftain-to-be of the Rito tribe; greatly respects Link and his family; former caretaker of Din's Pearl, which had been given to him by his deceased grandmother, but after Link helped the dragon Valoo become calm again by defeating the evil creature Gohma, he resigned his role as caretaker and in an act of courage, gave Link the pearl; loves Medli, his wife, and misses her greatly whenever she returns to the Earth Temple; wears around the same clothes as he did as a child

~Tondeko~ Medli and Komali's son; has a hair color like Komali's (silver-white); wears clothes similar to Komali's except with a small red sweater and hood; very shy and timid and easily frightened; misses his mother greatly whenever she leaves; doesn't have his wings yet but hoping he can get them soon; wants to help people but afraid to try

~Makar~ A member of the Korok tribe; formerly lived on the island of Forest Haven with the Deku Tree and the other Koroks but now usually resides at the Wind Temple; during Link's adventure as a kid, he was captured by the monster Kelle Demos in the Forbidden Woods, but was soon rescued by Link; inherited the violin he always has from the former sage, Fado, a human lookalike and possibly a Kokiri, but cannot hold it like a human would due to his size so he supports it like you would a cello; rarely leaves temple but occasionally visits his tribe for brief visits

~Zephos~ A Wind Deity; the brother of Cyclos; looks like a turquoise, oversized frog with a tentacle-like thing on his head, riding atop a green cloud; refers to Link quite formerly, mainly as "Waker of the Winds" or other similar terms; rather on the peaceful side; mildly upset at the use of the Wind Waker (or rather, the lack thereof) after Link's adventure as a child, but doesn't mind too much; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Cyclos~ A Wind Deity; the brother of Zephos; looks like a light red, oversized frog with two tentacle-like things on his head, riding atop a pink cloud; refers to Link very informally, just calling him "Link", "boy", and throughout Link's childhood, "kid"; very laid-back and teenager-like, he doesn't particularly care about anything, but is enraged that his "precious Wind Waker" isn't being put to good use; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Valoo~ The Sky Sprit; mainly resides at the top of Roost Mountain of Dragon Roost Island and protects the Ritos; formerly attended to by Komali's grandmother and Medli's teacher, the only one who could fully understand the ancient Hylian language (the only language Valoo speaks), as even Medli hadn't completely mastered the language before she'd died; gives one of his scales to the Rito children who have proven themselves worthy (the scales give them their wings); greatly respects Link and his family and often comes to his or his family's aid; has the ability to help the children if needs be

~Great Deku Tree~ The Earth Spirit; being a tree, he cannot move, so he resides in Forest Haven, protecting the Koroks; can speak both modern Hylian (AKA English) and ancient Hylian; gave Link the Deku Leaf in Link's adventure as a kid; despite his inability to move, he has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Jabun~ The Water Spirit; formerly lived at Greatfish Isle, but after being attacked by Ganon/Ganondorf, he was forced to relocate to a cavern behind Outset Island, sealing the entrance; only able to communicate in ancient Hylian; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

~Din~ The Goddess of Power; created the earth; sister of Nayru and Farore; the goddess of the Triforce of Power

~Nayru~ The Goddess of Wisdom; created the laws of the universe and magic; sister of Din and Farore; the goddess of the Triforce of Wisdom

~Farore~ The Goddess of Courage; created the life forms that would inherit the land; sister of Din and Nayru; the goddess of the Triforce of Courage

~Queen of the Fairies~ As her name suggests, she is the queen of all fairies, and has power that is significantly superior to a Great Fairy; has power that might even rival that of the goddesses; accesses the mortal world from her shrine at Mother and Child Isles; usually takes the appearance of a child holding a "doll" significantly resembling a Great Fairy; in Link's adventure as a kid, she gave Link the ability to use fire and ice arrows; had an undisguised love for Link, but when he grew up and married Tetra, became very bitter towards him and his family; has the ability to help the children on their adventures if needs be

* * *

**Okay, there you go. Your reference sheet for all my future children-based stories. And don't worry, I know that it's improbable that you'll remember EVERY SINGLE DETAIL about that list, so at the beginning of every new Link-and-Tetra's-children story that I make, I'll post that again. See, aren't I nice? :D**

**And YES, Tondeko and Talia _are_ my OCs, unlike Link and Tetra's kids, FYI.**

**And, one last thing…**

**There will occasionally be characters I haven't listed appearing in my stories.**

**Why? I can't tell you. ;) That would spoil it! And we don't want that, now do we? *Rubs nonexistent beard***

**Okay, so now I will stop annoying you guys with this overly-long A/N and wrap it up. So… um… Review, Favorite, Subscribe to me, and all that fun stuff :D**


End file.
